Our Farewell
by Tribblepoo
Summary: A series of short introspectives set to 'Our Farewell' by Within Temptation.


**Disclaimer:** Usual stuff applies; I do not own Tenchi Muyo or related. I do like writing about them for fun though. It bring me happiness.

The song used is 'Our Farewell' by Within Temptation, an absolutely beautiful song.

**Our Farewell**

by Gabriel Bell

Metal and wood, carved and molded to form a criss-cross pattern along the shaft Aeka held in her hand. On one end were a pair of blue-purple prongs, conduits for the energy discharge the object was capable of. On the other end, an irregular circle of wood, holding two of Ryoko's three gems. The Master Key held a simple elegance in its craftsmanship, but none of that mattered.

It was her brother she saw in the object. Yosho Jurai was crown prince of Jurai, and the finest swordsman as well. Thus he was awarded the use of the Master Key by their father, Azusa. He carried it as a weapon into battle against Ryoko, then chased her across the stars with it for a decade and simply vanished. Now he was dead, for a long time it seemed.

Aeka gazed down upon the simple thing in her hands and remembered her half-brother; all the times he held her, the loving way he informed her of her mistakes, the way he played with Sasami, the protection of his embrace, the marriage that never happened because of...her. The one man she truly loved was gone, forever, with only this object to give silent testement to him. Yet somehow she couldn't believe it. A little voice in her mind told her no, he was a juraian, so he must still live somewhere. She had to find him.

A tear slid silently down her cheek.

_In my hands_

_A legacy of memories_

_I can hear you say my name_

_I can almost see your smile_

_Feel the warmth of your embrace_

_But there is nothing but silence now_

_Around the one I loved_

_Is this our farewell?_

Ah, Aeka...

It brings me joy to see you and Sasami well, but I see there is trouble in your heart. You think I'm dead, don't you. I wish...I wish I could reveal myself to you, but I think it is best that I don't. Don't worry dear sister, I am alive and well, and will continue to be for some time yet to come.

Besides, you have my grandson now. Even if he doesn't marry you, like I keep teasing about, he will love you. It is his nature to love those around him. He is a kind, gentle soul. Tenchi will be by your side, as he will with Ryoko and Sasami. I may have left you Aeka, and for that I am truly sorry.

But in no way are you alone. Not anymore.

_Sweet darling you worry too much_

_My child see the sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life_

_Although you might think that you are_

Even as he knelt to place the flowers on the freshly turned earth, Nobyuki couldn't believe she was gone. They were supposed to die old together, after their son had grown up. Of course he could accept that she had died, but it was so sudden, the sickness spread so fast. It seemed like he never got the chance to tell her how much he loved her, and that hurt, stung really bad.

There was really no way to put into words how he felt. Of course Tenchi felt the loss, but it was different than his own. To Nobyuki, half of his very being now lay in the ground. The best way he could describe it was like a hole, something that should always be there, that rightfully should be there, but was gone. It was a storm without the lighthouse, a dark tunnel without an end...it was a concert without sound.

Still, he had Tenchi. He had a reason to keep living. He had a little piece of his dear, sweet wife.

_Never thought_

_This day would come so soon_

_We had no time to say goodbye_

_How can the world just carry on?_

_I feel so lost when you are not at my side_

_But there's nothing but silence now_

_Around the one I loved_

_Is this our farewell?_

Dear Sasami, you don't need to cry. There's no need to be sad. I know you're afraid of losing everyone. I'm afraid too, but they won't leave you. They won't leave us. I know that, you should too. I may have assimilated with you to save your life, but that doesn't make you any less **you**. It's a simple thing for a goddess to understand, but maybe a little complicated for a mortal.

You see, we are one Sasami, We always have been, even before the assimilation. You are me and I am you. It has always been that way. You and I are the same. I wish I could show you, but your fears block your vision. Even without your 'death' we would have bonded in time. Kagato's attack merely provided a catalyst.

Here I am talking like Washu. You don't want explanations. You want comfort. Very well, here are your friends...our friends, our family. Talk to them, let them tell you how they feel instad of being afraid of it. You don't want to be alone, but even if they leave, I will be here with you, always.

There, you've done it. Now, listen very carefully to what they say next. I have a feeling that you had nothing to worry about after all.

"I feel the same as Aeka. Sasami, we like you just the way you are."

"Right. Sasami, whatever happens you are my dear sister."

_Sweet darling you worry too much_

_My child see the sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life_

_Although you might think that you are_

Damn you Kagato...and I never saw it coming. Your plan was brilliant, and now here I am, trapped, while you make my little Ryoko do those horrible things. I hope you rot.

Oh Ryoko, please don't cry honey...I know you can't see me but I'm here, I know what's going on. I know you don't want to do it, he's making you do it. It's not your fault Ryoko. I know it's hard but please hear me. Don't let him get to you. You're a good girl, you keep fighting him and that makes you a good girl. That shows everyone you don't want this. Keep fighting Ryoko, and one day you'll win. I know it.

Just lay down sweetie, there, go to sleep. I can't tuck you in, but I can think of a lullaby, and hope you can hear me. Sleep my little Ryoko, and dream of the day I can tuck you in and sing to you for real. A day when not even kagato can keep us apart.

That will happen one day my Little Ryoko, I promise.

_So sorry your world is tumbling down_

_I will watch you through these nights_

_Rest your head and go to sleep_

_Because my child this is not our farewell_

_This is not our farewell_

Sometimes fate can be cruel, and bring us loss. It's the price we pay for comfort and joy. However, even in our loss, we can have some hope that it's not forever.


End file.
